See You Again
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace was happy to know Thatch survived the traitors attempt to kill the man. Not only that, but someone else unexpected shows up and really... the week couldn't be any better now. SaboAce. OneShot. Rated M for language and lemons.


**A/N:: Canon universe with twists and turns added~! I had been wanting to do something like this and it's been kind of there, but I finished it! Just purely wanted some SaboAce canon universe. Excuse any mistakes, hot off the press~!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **See You Again**

I wanted so bad to burn Teach alive, that despicable man betraying family like that. My blood was boiling as I mostly stayed to myself in sight so Oyaji and the others didn't think I ran off. There was a part of me still highly considering it, but the damn turkey made a good point.

 _I needed to know Thatch was going to pull through or not before irrationally leaving._

Most were distraught on what happened, a lot of my division were confused on where we had gone wrong. Teach was in my division, a brother who ate cherry pie like no tomorrow, and seemed overall peaceful. It bothered me that I didn't see the signs on him going to do something, _especially_ to Thatch. I was angry mainly at myself for not seeing anything sooner and I tried to stay calm so I could have a front for at least my brothers.

Oyaji knew how I was feeling, I had vented out just yesterday at him and immediately hated that I did. He had merely held onto me to show his support for me and it took everything in me not to cry. It was stressful having to deal with the possibility of an important person of your life disappearing. The last time I had to deal with something like this was when I was younger and I didn't want that to happen again.

Dealing with Sabo's death was hard enough on me, especially since I had realized that I wanted to run the world with him.

All three of us were close, Luffy growing stronger by the day and Sabo had always been there to help us. He always taunted and, of course, worried over my suicidal tendencies by trying to take on what I couldn't handle. Losing him hit hard and it was hard to hold together for myself and Luffy. Being a little boy you always have a crush on someone and I figured I was like them, thinking Makino was pretty and liking her, but that wasn't the case.

Once we lost Sabo, I realized my heart went with him as well and I knew that I wasn't like most. I had a crush on another boy who I considered a brother and would never know on how I would have taken that when older. It did help me realize though that I was more into males than females, but I didn't really care for such things sexually—only messing around on a few occasions. Not really finding anyone of interest, but I knew a lot of pirates were like that and it didn't bother me. To each their own.

"Ace," I looked to the side to have blue eyes staring to me and this sigh left me as my legs shifted to sway over the railing.

"What's up, birdbrain?"

"That's the second time I've heard that today, yoi." A smirk was showing in amusement and I gave a questioning look since this is the first I have talked to him today. The only other person that calls Marco any nicknames is…

"What?!" I asked out in surprise to soon swing my legs over to the ship and the blonde began moving towards the infirmary.

"He's been sputtering jokes since he opened his eyes." A laugh left me at hearing that and I walked with the first commander to the room I have been avoiding. I always had avoided it, not caring for doctors much, but now I was about running there.

We found the infirmary, people staring in surprise because I was finally grinning and they knew that was a good sign. I was happy to know that Thatch was finally awake and when we were close to the door, I heard the familiar laughter. Of course, the nurses were scolding him by the time I opened the door and I moved into the room to find him flirting with one of the nurses as she checked him over. Amber eyes found me and was beaming with a grin.

"Hey, matchstick!" A laugh left me as I soon ran over and landed on the bed next to him, sitting to face him. This swat was to my head, but I merely laughed out as I patted to one of Thatch's legs.

"Hey, skirt chaser! Good to see you in high spirits!" I mentioned as he laughed out whilst resting back against pillows and was being scolded again.

"Of course! With all these beautiful ladies around me, I should be beaming in a few more days!" The scoff playfully came out and made me laugh as I couldn't help my grin.

"Oh! Guess what Lu just did?!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The ship was lively again and celebrated for the next three days for not losing a brother. It lasted so long because everyone wanted to see the man, but the nurses blocked it off and we had turns. People danced with laughter and we drank to our hearts content whilst waiting to dock. We had made sure to be sober for it since it was a neutral zone and we didn't want to be drunk running into trouble. Not that we haven't before, but it was better for us to deal with quickly since we just wanted to be on the ship; which is rare enough.

The island was all dandy, hearing the news and were shocked to see us in such high spirits. Teach tried to spread out how he easily took out a commander, but we merely countered with him being a coward and that our brother is very much alive. Then it seemed like things turned worse as marines had been hiding out and I had bailed my division out from being attacked.

"Fire Fist Ace!" The marine captain shouted as he came at me with a sword slashing through and I merely grinned as I had turned to flames.

"Nice try!" I shouted whilst kicking the man with a laugh as I got my men moving and used my fire to get some of the soldiers to back off. Laughter left me as I ran after my division, seeing as sixteenth division supporting us on getting back. Turning I was surprised to see a hammer come at me, made of sea stone, and I shifted an arm to flame punch it to get some of the impact away. Though, I was surprised when a hand pressed to my chest and a pipe stopped the hammer in its wake.

"Geez, suicidal as always." The words confused me as I looked to the man as I moved back in light stumbles and soon grunted. I opened my mouth to retort, but stopped as I almost did a double take at what I was seeing. The man moved his pipe away whilst shifting his hand like a dragon claw and smashed against the hammer with a powerful impact. A whistle left me in surprise before hands grabbed to my arm.

"Come on, you stupid little brother!" A whine left me as I laughed at hearing Izo cursing out whilst dragging me along.

"Calm down, Izo!" We moved along the road, I glanced back again to notice the man shift his top hat on his head whilst moving to attack the marines.

 _He reminded me of someone…_

We made it back to the ship that rest out away from the island since it was hard to dock the Moby Dick here. Everyone had seemed to make it to the ship, a quick head count, and Oyaji was laughing out. Izo hit me over the head with his pistol grip a couple times 'for good measure' and then verbally scolded me. The ship was sailing along as I laughed out about never seeing a hammer made of sea stone.

As soon as Whitebeard had stopped laughing with a hum and eyes to the side, we all tensed to be battle ready. People were moving, my brothers going to the railing with looks, and the nurses going to the infirmary. Oyaji gripped his bisento, Marco standing firmly with arms crossed as he glared off towards the water.

"Isn't that ship part of the Revolutionaries?" Someone asked out in curiosity and I had been still sitting before the opposite side railing that they were gazing over.

"It is." The voice was behind me as I was surprised like everyone else, though I noticed Oyaji seeming to know and was tensing.

"What business do you have here, brat?" The words came out from my captain as I tilted my head, but didn't look behind me. Marco looked ready to attack along with others, some having guns aimed and I heard this chuckle.

"Just business with my brother is all. Wasn't expecting someone who wanted to be a captain to join a crew and all." Surprise went through me as I quickly turned and looked up to the smirking blonde that had gleaming green orbs. A scar was over his left eye, something he got from the explosion I presumed, and I felt myself shift up to stand.

" _Sabo_!" The shout left me as I grasped him by the shirt to pull him in for a hug and was twirling around with him. I shortly pulled him away to shake him furiously. "I thought you were dead, you son'uva bitch!" A laugh left him at my words and was kicking to my leg.

"Surprise?" I frowned to him with eyes rolling before grinning and pulling him in for another hug.

"Lu's going to be so excited!" I was practically chocking him and he was patting to my shoulder.

"Son!" I stopped to soon look over to see most relaxed, but very confused and Oyaji was giving a look of curiosity. "Care to explain?" A hum left me as I soon only had an arm around shoulders whilst Sabo chuckled.

"Greetings, Whitebeard. My name is Sabo and I couldn't help but let someone know I was not dead." The explanation came out as he did a bow of his head and I stabbed a finger into his cheek with a scowl.

"Stupid! Stupid!" I told him like a scold and everyone seemed to wait as if I was missing something.

"Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff, Sabo." Marco spoke out and I looked in surprise as the man next to me smirked and had a hand gripping to my hip.

"If you want to be that formal…" A whistle left me as I looked to him in pride at hearing such thing.

"I'm impressed, though I feel like I should have heard about that already." The thought came to mind and he moved the arm around my neck as he ruffled my hair with a fist.

A laugh left me before gripping his arm with a grin and soon flipped us as I had him under me. This groan left him whilst complaining as a gloved hand slapped to my chest and I had legs kicking out with laughs bellowing from me. Feet lifted my lower back and he kicked me off and I flipped to land on feet with a grin. Oyaji laughed out as Sabo gave me a glare once sitting up, but was playful about it since he grinned. The crew went back to talk amongst themselves as I moved to soon sit next to the blonde with a wide grin.

"Not going to lie, this past week has been the best. Thatch didn't die and then finding out you didn't has just made everything better." An arm was around my waist as he hummed out whilst resting against me.

"So, the Fourth Commander made it through? That's good then." This chuckle left me as I kicked legs out a bit before noticing him glancing up to the other side of me. "I won't stay too long, First Division Commander." I turned my head to Marco who was merely looking in questioning, a bit of surprise in those blue orbs.

"Next time try to be more formal, yoi." A protest wanted to leave me, but I decided against as I knew they just cared and fingers gripped my hip lightly.

"I'll try to contain my excitement next time." The reply came as I chuckled whilst gripping around his shoulders.

"You?! I'm about to throttle you in my excitement!"

"You have no self-restraint." The comment was to me with fingers gripping my cheek and I whined before noticing Marco begin to walk off. "Believe it or not," Sabo began as we stare off towards the deck where my brothers were back to boastfully talking. "But after that explosion, I had amnesia."

"What? Really? Or are you trying to cover up for being a dick?" I asked out and this light laugh left him as he smiled to me with his head tilted.

"I would have visited long before, idiot." A grin was on me at that as I hummed out with a look to him.

"A Revolutionary, huh?" This shrug left him as he kept his grip and I laughed lightly. "I think it suits you, along with your fancy-mancy clothes."

"At least I am clothed, I swear you get less clothed every time I see a picture of you." A finger stabbed into my chest and I laughed whilst rocking him with me.

"Of course, I can't wear a shirt! I have to show my pride!" My thumb was back indicating my tattoo and this smile was on him.

"I noticed, I'm happy about that." A proud smile showed and I returned it as we began to talk a little more on our lives.

It was nice seeing Sabo again and those feelings started to fester. I ignored them, of course, and enjoyed his company as most left us alone. Other commanders would check on us with a greeting to Sabo who returned it. We stayed in our spot in our talk as I felt so happy to see him and could barely hold in my excitement. Then a den den mushi went off which he sighed whilst pulling one out and shifted a little away to answer properly.

"Hello?"

" _Sabo!"_ The voice came out loud making the snail hold a face of distraught. _"How many times do I have to tell you not to do things randomly?!"_ A snicker left me as he sighed out whilst rubbing his head.

"Koala, you are being hasty. I already told Hack what I was doing."

" _Intolerable, mister!"_ A laugh left me on hearing that and I noticed some of my brothers stifling their own humor. _"…who is that?"_

"Yo, I'm Ace!" I replied with my body leaning against Sabo's shoulder so I could speak and he chuckled.

" _Oh? Ace? The older brother?"_

"Hardly." I stuck my tongue out before laughing whilst he held up the piece. "Be there in a minute."

" _Your minute al—_ _ **gacha**_ _."_ He hung up in the middle of her speaking and I sputtered out a laugh. We began to stand up as he patted his clothing whilst putting the snail away.

"I should go before she retrieves me." A chuckle left me as we moved to the railing where I leaned against it and he shifted to be sitting on it.

"Well, some time we have to get together when you are not busy, have a drink and catch up more. Plus, Lu's been raging through the Grand Line!" This grin left me of pride which he returned the same when mentioning our little brother and a hand ruffled my hair. "Oi!" I complained with a lip jutting and he snickered at that.

"I'll send a letter and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good to me, just have to see if Oyaji is fine with it at the time." A nod of understanding was there before shifting forward and I watched as he soon landed on a small dial powered boat. "Bye, Sabo!" I hollered with a wave and he returned it with a grin sprouting on his face before he was off.

It has been a good week.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Everyone was practically hounding me on how I knew a Revolutionary and that had me laughing with a proud look on me. Marco let me have everything we had on their movements and I loved reading all about him. Plus, everything they have done and is it odd think that I was falling over again for Sabo? It seemed unfair that I had to reexperience these feelings festering in my body and I always found myself smirking cockily as I pictured him dressed for the occasion of just be charming as fuck.

Eh, I can be cheesy all I want in my head.

"Commander Ace! Raven for you!" That had my head lifting while eating with the other commanders and soon a bird was flying over towards me. It perched to my shoulder with its head tilted as I reached for the tie on its leg. When not denied, I pulled it to soon take the slip and the bird stayed as I unraveled the parchment.

' _It appears you are close to Galen Island, meet me there within three days?_

 _-Sabo'_

A grin graced my features as I soon looked over to my captain who had an expectant eye and a smile on his lips as if already knowing. It's been a couple months since I last saw Sabo and we have been busy with things. I no longer had the thought of running off and Thatch was better—and still complaining about not seeing the chief of staff. We have been eyeing Teach's movements and keeping a close eye as recently he turned in some high bounties head, luckily no one pertaining to us or my little brother's crew. So, I looked to grey eyes showing mirth at my barely contained excitement.

"Oyaji!" I claimed out to clarify I wanted his attention and he rumbled lightly as he waved a hand.

"What is it, brat?"

"Can I go to Galen for a short bit in a couple days?" I asked out, noticing other commanders smiling in knowing, and he rumbled with a grin.

"I don't see why not, my boy!" A cheer left me as I looked to the raven and soon began rubbing its chest going along with the feathers.

"Let Sabo know I'll be there." The bird let out a loud caw before taking off towards the door where someone had come in before ducking out of the way. A hum of anticipation left me as I went back to eating and Izo was leaning over with a fan partially over his face.

"Someone's excited." He eyed me as if prying and I laughed lightly.

"Well, of course, I thought he died when I was still a kid!" Eyebrows shifted, acknowledging he was aware since I have been around the ship telling others of how proud I was and how Luffy was doing, especially with challenging the government. A finger curled at me to come closer so I did and he chuckled lowly.

"Don't hide it from me, honey. I know when someone is particularly attracted to someone." I turned my head to look at him in surprise and he smirked as I pulled back with pursed lips before laughing.

"You're nosey, Izo!" That was meant in light humor and he took it with flutters to his face whilst smirking.

"As always!" We laughed at that before I was back to eating and conversing to Thatch about some things on Galen Island. The Moby Dick was skipping that island for right now and Oyaji deemed us set for Onset Island, so at least I knew where to go if anything comes up.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Taking Stryker out was nice, before leaving wasn't quite all that since Marco gave me a lecture beforehand for some reason, like always. Thatch laughed the whole time and was in hysterics when Izo was telling me to be safe with a mischievous look on his face. The two were talking about something again, they always corresponded in that sense and I learned not to dwell on it.

Getting to the island took about most of the day and I didn't know if he would be around yet, so I went to the nearest bar as it was early evening time. People looked on in slight surprise, but didn't remark and went on their way. Finding the bar, I went in and immediately noticed at the bar counter a familiar blonde head man with his hat to a barstool next to him. As I moved in towards him, the hat was moved to the counter and shifted his head as I approached.

"Good of you to join me." He mentioned as I hopped onto the bar stool whilst my bag rest between our chairs. I twirled to the counter and a tankard was before me, making me grin to the barkeep who soon walked off.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I told him and he smiled at that as we began conversing about life more in-depth.

Being next to him still felt unreal and we enjoyed our ale, but kept ourselves away from drinking too much. I wanted to be coherent and be able to carry on with our conversation even if I would just talk with him the next day as well. I wanted nothing more than to be with him and couldn't exactly explain how much I wanted him. After all these years and he's _alive_ and sitting _next_ to me. It felt dreamlike and that damn festering was there, coursing through my body with a searing heat of need.

We got on the subject about Teach just a little bit, noticing I really didn't mind speaking of the man, but he offered some information. I gladly accepted it, putting the envelope into my bag for later and knew what it said. Sabo told me mostly and I would show Oyaji when getting back to the ship.

"So, what do I owe you for the information?" I joked with him since he said it wasn't necessary in the beginning.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe your body?" A laugh left him as I raised eyebrows and soon joined with him. I mean, there's no way anyways, so it really was funny. "Oh, did you find a room yet for the night?"

"Not yet, I was going to after here."

"Then share mine, it will be like old times and all." I grinned at that and nodded before patting to his shoulder.

"Thanks, Sabo! We should get a bite and go!" This grin was on him in thought and he hummed lightly.

"I have an idea."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

There were animals on the island and we went on a night hunt since it was maybe getting close to midnight. It was exactly what I needed, moving alongside Sabo as we took down a beast of an animal. We even set up a fire to cook it up and chow down. We reminisced by the fire and started talking about Luffy and how he was headed to Saboady. Sabo inquired about the times after we thought he was dead and I told him of everything. After the fire burned out, we went to his rented room as it was in one of the local inns.

The host barely acknowledged us as he was nodding off and we moved up the stairs to the third floor with chatters leaving us of how grown Luffy has become. We reached the room that he unlocked and I had my bag to the table inside as he shut the door, noticing his own bag there. I also tossed my hat on top of my bag and moved to stretch my body.

"So, did Koala come along too?" I asked with a grin and he hummed lightly before smirking.

"No, I have no doubt she will be calling me in the morning asking where I am." A laugh left me at hearing that before moving to kick off boots and he started to remove his coat. "I'm surprised the first commander allowed you along here by yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't need a babysitter!" I complained lightly as I looked to him and this light laugh left him as he began on his shoes.

"Not really what I meant, I was implying in the same way you implied Koala." I raised eyebrows trying to figure out if he _truly_ knew what I implied and I hummed lightly. My feet moved to the bed as I sat on it, making it creak slightly, and leaned back on hands.

"On what I implied? I figured she would have never allowed it since you seem to do things on your own a lot." A smirk left me with a snicker at remembering him hang up on her and he eyed me with eyebrows up.

"You were implying more between Koala and I, of course. You suck at lying, not as bad as Luffy, but still terrible." My eyes rolled as he began over and I soon thought on what he said.

"Then you think that Marco and I…?" The head shifted with eyebrows raised and I laughed out. "Wh-what?! No way! Not with that birdbrain!" I keeled over with legs kicking out and this snort left him.

"Could have fooled me…" That had me sit up back to resting on my hands with a look to him and that lightly surprised him.

"What? Why would you think that? I don't do anything with him."

"He seemed very protective of you and practically burned a hole through me."

"That's because he doesn't know you, you came on the ship in such a way that alarmed them after what we just went through, and you are a big name, Mister Fancy-pants." I pursed lips and he hummed out whilst moving to sit next to me. Hands began shifting the gloves to start pulling them off and soon tossed them to the night stand.

"So, I was still right."

"Hm?"

"You didn't deny my assumption of you catering to males." That made a heat flare to my cheeks in embarrassment and he was smirking with a look to me.

"I'm a pirate, Sabo. It's not that uncommon and though we are a big happy family that refers to each other as brothers, it still happens on the ship." I mention and he leaned back on hands with his one close to mine. A stir was in me at the way we were sitting and this talk wasn't helping.

"And I'm a rebel." The words left him as he tilted his head towards me and this made me give him a questioning look. This sigh left him as he shifted his arm before the hand was on top of mine. "You didn't like Makino." Hormones swarmed my body as I gazed to green orbs that stared to me and I swallowed the lump building in my throat. "And neither did I." That surprised me before he gripped and I was pulled over to him so a hand could grip my hair.

Lips found mine and that had me groan before shifting with my free hand finding his blonde hair. We moved together as our other hands entwined to grip and our mouths parted for our tongues. The tight grip was there before he pulled to have me sprawled to the bed and straddled me. Our hands began grabbing for each other in a fever as he leaned over me with fingers trailing and lips lingering above mine.

"You have too many damn layers on." I growled out as fingers pulled on buttons, trying not to break them off, and he chuckled whilst helping me.

As I began pushing the material away, I sat up to pull before stopping to trap arms and lips began kissing at his chest. Over his left shoulder and pectoral is burn scars and I pulled him close to let lips linger with my tongue over it. A shiver went through him with a moan and wiggled to get his hands free, successfully after a few shifts. Fingers were through my hair to pull me back and lips were on me as he began to grind against me. A moan left me in need and gripped to hips to join with the rhythm.

"Are we going to have to wrestle for top?" The whisper on my lips had me groaning as I smirked and gripped to stop us.

"You think you can top me?"

"In this? Of course," a chuckle left him as he gripped my hair and lips found my neck. A moan rolled off my tongue as I gripped and grinded before shifting to have his back to the bed. Our lips met again as I grind against him into the bed and nails found my back. This gasp filled me at the feel and my shorts were tugged on by feet. That had me chuckle before his mouth was back on mine. We moaned into the mess of tongues and I was working on his pants.

Rolling around on the bed with clothes becoming discarded, I found myself with my back to the headboard with Sabo gripping thighs. Rocking against me aggressively, both of us bare as I gripped around his head and our mouths moved together. Moans left us and his head shifted as teeth nipped to my neck, making me wrap legs around him with a blissful moan. A shifting was there as one of his hands moved, causing my butt to find the bed, but I was slouched at the angle and he tugged on my ear.

"Next time you can." My body jerked in surprise at feeling his finger slip in and I gasped at the odd sensation.

"D-Damn it, Sabo…" I groaned his name as I swallowed and looked down to see his hand. Watching him shift, he began to move the digit and I gasped with a light squirm at the feel. He began pulling me to have my back to the bed and I arched as he slipped in another finger.

Trembles were through my body as hands found my face and I had arms covering my face. I gasped in heavy breaths and felt as a hand stroked along my thigh. A groan filled the air as he found a spot in me that made me jerk and I had tightened around the fingers in surprise. He started to move fingers in a faster rhythm into that spot that was making me spasm in pleasure and arch with low moans. Fingers moved away and my thighs were grasped as he began shifting me.

"Ace…" Breaths left me nervously as I soon shifted arms to look up at him and he was gazing down to me lustfully. "Let me know if I need to stop, okay?" There was a look in those green eyes saying that he wouldn't want to stop, but he _will_ if need be. I swallowed before nodding my head before he began pressing in.

Arms moved back over my face as I gasped out at the discomfort and was trembling as it felt odd. Toes curled as he lowly groaned and pressed to fully rest inside of me. A gasping breath left me at the sensation and he moved hands before they were on my forearms. They were shifted to beside my head as I felt embarrassed with him gazing to me. Eyes viewed along my body as he began to slowly rock and I breathed in sharply at the discomfort.

"It'll feel good, promise…" He whispered, me knowing that already, but he was trying to comfort me as I groaned. I've slept with people before, not it truly ever mattered to me and most of the time I was drunk, so it really didn't count in my mind. His body hovered as he steadily moved in me as I squirmed lightly at the feel and let out small groans.

"Mnn," the sound in my throat stirred as I felt a small tingle and I noticed him adjust hips. A jerk left me as he pressed in to find my prostate and I arched with a gasping breath. " _O-Oh gods,_ Sabo…" I moaned out heavily as he pressed to my arms and began to pick up on his thrusts as I felt myself gasping out with trembling lips at the pleasure flaring through me. " _A-Aahh_ , _ha_!" I was moaning hoarsely as the sensations put me into overdrive and he moaned above me as I was enjoying every bit of it. The bed started to creak at our movements as I told him faster and harder, wanting him so badly. Cries of pleasure left me as he gripped tightly and was showing no mercy with those sharp green orbs looking at me with lust. "S-Sabo, _aah_! _Nhaa_ ~!"

I jerked with an arch as legs tightened around him and this moan left him as I gripped around his cock. The boiling swirling in my groin was there as I curled toes and fingers were moving as I couldn't grip anything. He must have felt the same as he hastily thrusted into me and I came undone first with a sharp cry of pleasure leaving me. A moan left him as he rigidly continued before coming as well with hands lightening up on my arms to soon slide them up to entwine our fingers. Labored breaths left us as we relaxed and his head was resting to my chest. Lips lingered along my chest shortly after we steadied our breathing and I groaned lightly.

"Don't leave a trail on my chest." I complained lightly, seeing his intentions since I already gave him a few good bite marks along his shoulder and chest. Hands moved from mine as he shifted down and I flinched at the teeth in my thigh. A moan left me at the feel and lips sucked the spot whilst finding more spots as I shifted to look down to him with a flush. Eyes were gazing to my cock that was coming back to life and he was grinning before going back to marking.

"Good thing I rented for another night."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"I'm coming back today, I already told you." Sabo was mentioning as he was on the transponder snail with Koala and I moved to sit behind him with lips trailing along his back.

" _Why do you do this to me?"_ She asked in a huff and I chuckled lightly with hands trailing sides as I nipped along markings already on the crook of his neck.

"Because you make it simple, too. Plus, I wanted some personal time with Ace without others pestering us." The words came out and I moved closer with legs tucking under his whilst he moved back into the hold.

" _I get that, but seriously let me know."_

"You wouldn't have let me go."

" _That's because you didn't finish your paperwork!"_ A laugh left me as I hugged around Sabo and I heard a noise. _"Don't encourage it!"_

"You are telling that to the wrong person, no doubt Ace slacks more than I do."

"Hey now, I don't like being thrown in the ocean all the time, so I do my paperwork!" I mention in a whine and he shifted with the mouth piece as the snail was to the end table. Lips found mine and I accepted with a hum. There was a noise of confusion; which is understandable since Sabo mentioned that Koala might have a crush of sorts on him, but he never saw himself returning it—not knowing until he got his memories back.

" _Look, just get back without too much delay."_ Sabo moved to hang up before I was being pushed back into the bed whilst he grabbed my thigh.

"Once more." He commented against lips and I chuckled whilst arms were around his neck and I wrapped legs around his waist.

"And in the shower." A low groan left him as he looked to me in desire and I grinned cockily with eyebrows twitching in suggestion.

"At this rate, I'd take you anywhere." This laugh left me at those words and soon we were in another bout.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Returning to the Moby Dick had me back to everyday things with exception of curious looks since Sabo wasn't _too_ discreet with a couple hickeys a bit behind my ear, but my hair covered them. I didn't mind too much and I knew some other commanders saw a few on my thighs when I washed up in the shower stalls since you can see a peek inside, mostly if you need someone specifically or to make sure everything is fine.

"Hey, Ace," I was sitting on a crate talking with Rakuyou, Atmos, and Curiel when Izo came over with a curious look.

"What's up?" I asked whilst he moved to be next to me with a curious look.

"So, Thatch and I have a bet." He began and I laughed at that, the other three joining since it was practically stupid to get into a bet with him. We all have learned our lessons personally, as a rule of not warning newcomers, and the fact that Thatch does still is funny.

"What did that poor bastard get rolled into now?" I asked and that had him smiling in agreement before a finger tapped to skin behind his ear.

"Who topped?" I blinked a few times in slight confusion and tilted my head before he scoffed. "We all know you have something more with the revolutionary, now tell me who topped who."

"We switched." I mention bluntly and raised eyebrows were there and I noticed curious looks from the other three. A shrug left me as the answer was simple and then a hum left Izo before smirking.

"And what did you prefer?" I felt my cheeks flush and gave a frown to him. "Knew it!"

"Shut up, Izo!" I practically hollered and the other three were chuckling.

"Nothing wrong with it, some of us prefer being bottom. Like Rakuyou over there." Said man gave a huff and I noticed that he wasn't commenting, the other two were shrugging.

"Everyone has their own thing." Curiel commented nonchalantly with a hand patting to Rakuyou's shoulder, a smirk showing, and Atmos nodded in agreement.

"Fine, whatever. But did you seriously bet on who was top and bottom?" I asked towards Izo who was smirking.

"Well, Thatch started it really, but I guess he was more along the lines of prying at me to find out if it was true that I knew about your fancy with Mister Handsome." A snort left me as he chuckled before giving a wider smirk. "But it seems I have won this bet."

"Wait, what do I get out of this?" I asked him with a look and he tilted his head in thought, fan tapping to his chin.

"I will do your next four nightshifts if you tell me of your getaway."

"Make it seven if you want details." A look was there as he let out a breath with a small laugh.

"Cheeky, but I agree. Deal?"

"Deal!" A smile of content was there before he began walking off.

"I'll be sending Thatch over so he can dread at the realization~!" The singsong tone came out, making us laugh and I waved a hand out.

"Sure!" I commented and I looked back at the other three who were thinking for a minute. "Anyone know where we left off?" I asked and they all shrugged, causing a laugh to leave us.

"How about that Commodore we just fought? Getting cocky at Oyaji without really knowing his Haki properly." We laughed at that and began in on about the recent fight.

 _I couldn't wait to see Sabo again._


End file.
